


Objection

by HerMajesty_LizbethAevesther



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajesty_LizbethAevesther/pseuds/HerMajesty_LizbethAevesther
Summary: Today William Hawkes was getting married to the “love of his life”, ROSSANA DARCY. You’d think that on such a day it would be the happiest day of a man’s life. But it was not, in fact he dreaded this day for months on end. His father had forced upon his son so much pressure his whole life. William had never said no to him.  He wished that his bride was not Rossana Darcy but Kym Ladell. She was the love of his life. Even though she would use every opportunity to tease him, that was what made her so special, her playful attitude. She was so much different from Rossana. Kym has fire and Rossana was a shallow person.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is way off from the actual webtoon but this is just some gibberish nonsense I cooked up in the middle of the night. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

Today William Hawkes was getting married to the “love of his life”, ROSSANA DARCY. You’d think that on such a day it would be the happiest day of a man’s life. But it was not, in fact he dreaded this day for months on end. His father had forced upon his son so much pressure his whole life. William had never said no to him. He wished that his bride was not Rossana Darcy but Kym Ladell. She was the love of his life. Even though she would use every opportunity to tease him, that was what made her so special, her playful attitude. She was so much different from Rossana. Kym has fire and Rossana was a shallow person.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Lukus saying or shouting rather “10 minutes”. God 10 minutes until he would be bound to someone he didn’t love for the rest of his life. Everyone in the 11th precinct knew that William didn’t want this. He and Kym Ladell had been dating in secret for 5 months. The 11th precinct knew but didn’t tell his father or Rossana. 

(1 MONTH EARLIER)  
When William’s father forced him to marry Ms.Darcy, he objected. For the first time in his life he said no to his father. Stefan's face quickly turned from shock to anger. He shouted and screamed that if he didn’t propose to Rossana Darcy Will would no longer be able to live in his house. So William did it, he proposed to Ms. Darcy.  
He needed to tell Kym but didn’t know how, how he would do it, how she would react. Days turned into a week that turned into a month. All the while keeping the secret relationship and having a fiance. He decided to first ask his dad what he would do if he married someone that was the opposite of Rossana Darcy, someone clever but was more bouncy, a cannonball. He would look down on him with shame. He would not accept him as his son. Yes he would disown him.  
He needed to tell her he needed to tell her everything. After their shift that day he asked her to go to an alley with him. That was when he told her everything. That he had proposed against his will and said he would leave that house of debauchery for her. If he could wake up everyday next to her and run his hand through her midnight hair everyday it would be worth it. He was asking her to marry him.  
But she said no. She didn’t want him to be a disgrace to his father; she didn't want him to be constantly reminded that in his father’s eyes he was a failure. So she said that they should break up to make it easier for him. But she had to do it one more time she just had too. She needed to feel the taste upon his lips one more time to capture it all in a moment so she could look at it in the future. Kym walked up to him, grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him. This time she gave him a soft one unlike the other feverish kisses she gave him. William knew this meant goodbye, that they would be together in their next life.  
Kym enjoyed it one last time before pulling away. She could look at him any longer so she ran, ran away as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face. William was still in shock but he walked forward a few steps reaching his hand out in vain. Kym didn’t want to go home. Her mother would ask what was wrong and she didn’t want to tell either of her parents, not right now at least. She needed to confide in someone, a friend - Lauren. Surely she would listen. Kym slowed down as she neared. Kym decided to use the door this time, it would be weird but she didn’t have the will power to climb a balcony right now. She knocked on the door and stared at the ground waiting for someone to open it.  
“Miss Ladell,” said with a surprised voice.  
“Hi Lucy,” kym said as she walked in.  
Lauren had seen Kym run down the street so she quickly walked down the stairs.  
“Kym, you’re finally using the front door. Wait, are you dying? What happened?”  
“I-I… I don’t know,” Kym said before bursting out crying.  
“You poor thing. Come into the dining room. You can pour out your heart. Lucy please bring us some tea and watermelon,”  
“Yes Lady Lauren,”  
“Kym what's wrong you never use the door,”  
Kym aggressively took a slice of watermelon and took a bite before crying again.  
“We broke up, I-I really loved him,” Kym said between sobs.  
“I know you loved him, so why did you guys break up?”  
“He’s engaged to Rossana Darcy,”  
“WHAT, he Proposed to HER,”  
“His father made him, I didn’t want his father to look down with shame on him so I broke up with him. I think I should just avoid avoid him for a while,”  
“Come here, you poor child. You can stay here tonight if you want.”  
“Thank you. Let’s forget about boys tonight,” Kym said, wiping her tears.  
“Alright,”  
The next few weeks were a blur. Because Kym was the one that stirred up a conversation and she tried to avoid talking to William the precinct was awfully quiet. Because of that “Grumpy Cat” lightened up a bit. William had to take care of his mother and wedding preparations. Both Kym and William avoided talking with each other unless it was absolutely necessary.  
Stefan even made his son sign the paper to legalize the marriage beforehand. Rossana didn’t sign the paper yet because she said she didn’t have time and that she would sign it after the wedding. William was glad that the marriage wasn’t legalized and held onto the sliver of hope that Kym could sign it.


	2. The Wedding

“Alright guys It’s time,” Lukus, William’s best man huffed out.  
William sighed before saying “Alright, let’s do this,”  
Lauren left to go sit down. After a few seconds William started walking down the aisle with Lukus and Kieran in tow. He remembered that Kym didn’t come visit him in the dressing room like all the other guests had. Someone started to play the Wedding March. William dreaded it even more as he walked past Kym who avoided eye contact. One by one each person of the wedding party walked down the aisle. Finally Rossana Darcy walked down the aisle alongside Mr.Darcy.  
As she neared the altar, William shot Kym on last look. It was a look that couldn’t be described. It was a look of sorrow, hope, wish, a new chapter, and love. His eyes were burning with love. Kym didn’t focus on any of the sounds around her, just her Williame, her Williame that was about to be taken away from her.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of William Hawkes and Rossana Darcy. These two have decided to join their lives together in holy matrimony. Who gives the bride away in marriage to this man,”  
“Her mother and I do,” Mr. Darcy said before sitting down.  
“Marriage gives a permanent structure to a couple’s love. It’s stronger than William’s workaholic attitude and Rossana’s gossiping habit. Marriage is built on commitment. It is the little things that make up the big things. It is not only marrying the right person but being the right person,” William, Kym, Lukus, Lila, Kieran, and Lauren all cringed at those words because William is not really a workaholic.  
“Okay, it’s time for the vows, Rossana,”  
“I Rossana Darcy take William Hawkes to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love, cherish and honor you from this day forward,”  
“I William Hawkes take Rossana Darcy to be my lawful wedded wife. I promise to love, cherish, and honor you from this day forward,”  
“The bride and groom will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. These rings will serve as a reminder and sign that they have committed themselves to one another. William please take Rossana’s hand and repeat these words. I give you this ring as a symbol of our love,”  
“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,”  
“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come,”  
“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come,”  
‘Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,”  
‘Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,”  
“And know that my love is present,”  
“And know that my love is present”  
“Even when I’m not,”  
“Even when I’m not,”  
William put the ring on Rossana’s ring finger. Boy was he going to spend a lot more days in the office instead of at home with Rossana and his love would not be present.  
“Rossana please take William’s hand and repeat these words,”  
“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,”  
“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come,”  
“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come,”  
‘Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,”  
‘Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,”  
“And know that my love is present,”  
“And know that my love is present”  
“Even when I’m not,”  
“Even when I’m not,”  
“Rossana and Wiliam you have both professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need to ask and for each of you to answer. Rossana do you take William to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?  
“I do,”  
“And do you WIlliam take Rossana to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?  
“I-I d...oo” there was a visible hesitation in his voice.  
“If there is any person that believes that these two individuals should not be married, please speak now or forever hold peace,”  
Forever hold your peace? Kym had always heard these words said at weddings but took no note of it because the two people being married were made for each other. Now, this was different. If she didn’t want them to be married she just had to say two simple words. I object. Kym needed to provide an explanation but all she needed to say was I object.  
“By the power vested in me, I pro-”  
“I OBJECT,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would get better at the end. So the next chapter will be Kym's explanation for her objection. Really I wanted to write (the best part) in parentheses before the officiant said "by the power vested in me, I pro-" and Kym objected. Speaking about the officiant I don't know who he is. Perhaps it's Stefan, or Tristan, or Herman or a minister. I donno.


	3. A Happy Ending

The whole crowd gasped. Everyone looked for the person that said those words. Kym stood up and repeated it.  
“I Object,”  
“Please provide a reason for this objection,”  
“I-I...Um, well,” Kym took a deep breath, and started to speak.  
“The reason I objected to this wedding is because, well… I believe that when you marry someone, it should be for your own happiness, not because someone else forces you, but because you love the other person and are happy with them. The minister just gave a whole speech about what love is and is supposed to be. And marriage is about showing that love. When you are in a loveless marriage you will love less. True, one day you will grow to love that person, but why not marry for love. You will be happier from the beginning of your marriage,”  
Kym began to walk out of the row and out onto the aisle.  
“You ask me though why I objected. Well you see William and Rossana just met a month ago. Whereas William and I have known each other for 2 years and dated for 5 months,”  
“ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU AND MY SON HAVE BEEN DATING UNDER MY NOSE FOR FIVE MONTHS?” Stefan said accusingly.  
“Yes father. IT IS TRUE,”   
There was an audible gasp. The tension was so thick that Kieran really could have taken his dagger from his pocket and cut the tension. Then, there was a faint voice that said something.  
“W-William…?” His mother whispered in a faint voice.  
“Mo-mother,” William whispered as he let go of Rossana’s hand.   
William’s mother suddenly remembered everything. Rafael being dead, Calling William that, the wedding, everything.   
“Does she make you happy?” Josephine pointed to Rossana.  
“No, but all you alright mother,”  
“I know my time is up and I will soon leave the world. So I would like to see you happy before I leave.  
A from the crowd a doctor got up and walked up to Josephine. After several minutes of asking questions and a few tests he finally spoke.   
“She doesn’t have much time to live, and there is nothing that we can do about it. I’m sorry,”  
There was another gasp. (Third gasp from the crowd)  
“Son, I know that I don’t have much more time on this earth. It is every mother’s dream to see her children happy before she leaves. So, before I leave I want to see you happy,”

Stefan’s face was red with fury.  
“Rossana Darcy, sign the legalization document!!!”  
Rossana frantically looked for the paper but found it not on a table, but in Kym Laddel’s hands. Because she had delayed the signing, anyone could marry Willam Hawkes according to the law. Rossana ran down the steps to snatch away the paper. But Kym wrote down her signature, the last piece of information. William had a simile on his face.   
“If both parties consent to this I will sign the paper,” the officiant said.   
“NO” Stefan shouted.  
The whole crowd started at him and groaned.  
Kym and Will looked at each other and nodded.   
After the officiant signed the paper the whole crowd cheered. They were, according to the law, a married couple. Rossana scowled before getting off the steps. 

(ONE HOUR LATER)  
Kym had worn a white halterneck dress that day so she didn’t need to change and the couple decided to have their wedding that day so they wouldn't need to plan another wedding. Kym had told her parents and some family to come. She had Lauren and Lila be her bridesmaids, and well, they had an impromptu wedding. 

[Just add the whole wedding thing and replace Rossana with Kym. I didn’t have time to rewrite something that’s almost the same.]

“Kym do you take William to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?  
“I do,”  
“And do you WIlliam take Kym to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?  
“I do,” there was no hesitation in his voice.   
“If there is any person that believes that these two individuals should not be married, please speak now or forever hold peace,”  
This time there was no one that objected.   
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,”  
The whole crowd cheered as Kym Ladell and William Hawkes had their first kiss as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic proves my stupidity. As you can see I know nothing about medicine and Josephine's condition. (Well nobody does not even the doctors) I also know nothing about the legal system and legalizing a marriage. It probably makes no sense but I decided to keep going and not delete it. Well I had fun writing my first story with more than one chapter. Idk what else I should write so I'm just going to stop. Until next time.


End file.
